


Turnabout is Fair Play

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Canon - Manga, Confessions, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Kiss, Formalwear, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M, Partial Nudity, Pining, Snarky Shishiou Tsukasa, Spoilers for Manga Chapters 144 and 145, SpringFicletExchangeTKS2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Ties & Cravats, Tsundere Ishigami Senkuu, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst
Summary: “Weren’t you the one who said, ‘A man who compliments another man is either flirting or scheming’? So which is it for you, Senku?”---Senku helps Tsukasa with the tie for his new Haute Couture Yuzuriha outfit.Spoilers for recent manga chapters.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113
Collections: 2020 TKS Spring Ficlet Gift Exchange





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5Lifelines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Lifelines/gifts).



> I was given the (dubious) honor of writing for 5Lifelines, whose comments about the lack of Tsukasa/Senku flirting and banter in recent manga chapters inspired this fic for the TKS Spring Ficlet Gift Exchange. 
> 
> This is my first foray into TsukaSen! Hope you like it!

“Where did Tsukasa go?” Senku looked around in confusion. His swelling had gone down and everyone was enjoying the festive atmosphere before the hell of a 40-day voyage began in earnest, but the World’s Strongest Primate High Schooler had disappeared from sight.

Yuzuriha stepped up beside Senku. “Oh, he’s trying on a suit I made for him! I thought it was only fair that he get to join in on the cosplay, since he’s been… well, you know. Anyway, he went to his cabin to change, if I remember correctly.” She tapped her chin contemplatively. “Now that I think about it, when I handed him the tie, he had a blank look on his face… he may not know how to wear one. Why don’t you go help him out, Senku?”

“I’m ten billion percent sure he doesn’t need my help getting dressed,” Senku said with a roll of his eyes. He could see through the girl’s weak attempt to force the two of them into close quarters together. It's not like he had even a millimeter of interest in Tsukasa, anyway… “But if you think it’s necessary, I suppose I don’t mind going to check on him.”

“That would be great! Thanks, Senku!” Yuzuriha smiled brightly at Senku, then walked over to where Nikki and Minami were talking while watching some of the other crew play.

Taking advantage of the distraction—Minami was like a bloodhound when it came to Tsukasa—Senku casually drifted toward the door that led belowdecks. Tsukasa was sharing a cabin with a handful of other men, but they were all accounted for on the top deck, so Senku didn’t bother knocking before he walked inside. It wasn’t as though Tsukasa had anything he hadn’t seen before… The man had been nude when he and Taiju had revived him the first time, after all.

Apparently, though, seeing a man naked and seeing a man wearing slacks with an open button-up shirt were two different things. Tsukasa turned at the sound of the door opening, giving Senku a full-frontal view of his ridiculously toned abdominal muscles and pectoralis major; Senku nearly choked at the sight and had to take a deep breath to force down any untoward physical responses. “Put your shirt on properly before you poke someone’s eye out,” he muttered as he stepped into the room.

Tsukasa let out a quiet chuckle at the comment. “My apologies. I wasn’t exactly expecting company at the moment. I figured everyone was still involved in the revelry upstairs.”

“Yeah, well…” Senku scratched at the inside of his ear with his pinky as he tried not to stare at Tsukasa’s chest. The man was certainly taking his sweet time getting ready, wasn’t he? “Yuzuriha seemed to think you would be having trouble with your tie.”

“Hmm. She is an observant one, isn’t she? Quite the eye for detail. Taiju is lucky to have her.”

Senku didn’t reply to the comment. He wasn’t exactly here to engage in small talk. “So, do you need help with the tie or not?”

Tsukasa shrugged, but replied. “I wouldn’t mind it. I find them confusing, honestly.”

“Fine then, I’ll help you this time. Since you asked so nicely, and all.” Senku walked closer to Tsukasa, plucking the length of black fabric from where Tsukasa had draped it over the edge of his bed.

Senku watched out of the corner of his eye while Tsukasa buttoned up the shirt, which was proudly embroidered with an  _ Haute Couture Yuzuriha _ logo on the left breast. It took him a moment of twisting to tuck it into the pants and another few moments to slip the black-dyed leather belt through the loops around the waist. The woman really was a wizard with a needle and thread; and Tsukasa made a great model for her work, what with the way the shirt fit so perfectly over his broad shoulders and hugged his trim waist, leading down to perfectly formed hips and strong thighs and...

“So… the tie?” Tsukasa’s voice snapped Senku out of his thoughts. He looked down at his hand, only to realize he’d wrapped the thing tightly around his wrist.

“Right.” He unraveled the length of fabric and stepped closer to Tsukasa. Flipping the stiff collar upwards, he draped the tie around Tsukasa’s neck. “I’m only going to explain this once, so you’d better pay attention,” he murmured, before taking Tsukasa step-by-step through the process of tying a Windsor knot.

By the time he’d finished, Tsukasa looked distinctly uncomfortable. “You okay?” Senku asked.

“Yes, I’m fine… it’s just a little tight, that’s all.” Tsukasa wiggled the knot a little and tugged at his collar.

“Well, it looks great. I’m sure Yuzuriha will be pleased.” Senku turned to leave, but Tsukasa’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Weren’t you the one who said, ‘A man who compliments another man is either flirting or scheming’? So which is it for you, Senku?”

He turned back around slowly, looking Tsukasa up and down—from his wild hair to his neat shirt and down the length of his sinfully tailored pants to the shiny black shoes he wore. “Hmm. Good question.” Senku’s heart beat faster, sweat popping up along his hairline as he debated the stupidity of what he wanted to do. There was a ten billion percent chance he’d get punched for it… but would it be worth possibly ruining their tentative new friendship?

“I guess my response would have to be…” He stepped closer and grabbed Tsukasa by his tie and yanked him down, mashing their lips together. Before Tsukasa could react to the kiss, he tugged the tie loose and popped the top button of his shirt, then let go and turned on his heel to walk quickly toward the door. Hand on the knob, he added, “It’s whatever you want it to be, Tsukasa.”

With that, he slipped out of the room, leaving Tsukasa alone with his thoughts. He gasped for breath as he leaned against the wall, heart pounding.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kingdom of Shipping is an all-ships-welcome Dr. STONE Discord server. If you're interested in seeing more of what TKS has to offer, [click here!](https://discord.gg/rte7wn5Wkb)


End file.
